


Revelations

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injury, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Tony Stark, i really need to learn what counts as hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Peter hides being Spider-Man from the Avengers, but the truth comes out when his bullet wound is revealed at dinner.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 290





	Revelations

Peter had always been like this, Tony reasoned. He was constantly out and about, with terrible time management skills, and flimsy excuses to go with them.

When he moved in with Tony, it got worse. Tony didn’t sleep often, and thought that Peter did, but sometimes he’d go up to the bedroom and see his lover was gone. Other times, Tony would head up and be pleased to see Peter curled up under the blankets, waiting for him.

Worst of all was when Peter came home well into the night, when the city was quieter and the lights were off. Tony always fretted over where he’d been, why he was so late, whether he knew how dangerous the streets were this time of night.

Peter always lied, and it stung. After all, hadn’t Peter been the one to say communication was important?

Tony often wondered what Peter was really doing. Was he involved in a gang? Partying? Going to clubs and bars, despite claiming that he found them boring to go to alone? Unless he wasn’t going alone. Maybe he went out with his friends.

His musing was cut short when the lecture from Steve suddenly stopped. He looked up curiously, and saw that the Avengers were staring at him with exasperation.

“Are we boring you, Tony?” Steve drawled sarcastically.

Tony nodded along, “Yes. But feel free to continue, Avengers meeting and whatnot.”

“Pay attention,” Steve said sternly.

“Aye aye, Captain,” Tony saluted.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned away. Right as he was opening his mouth to continue speaking, Peter came in, looking sheepish.

“Hi everyone,” He waved, “Just wanted to check in, ‘cause I thought your meeting was supposed to end an hour ago.”

Tony grinned to himself, beckoning his boyfriend closer. Peter shuffled over to the chair Tony was sitting in, standing behind it and settling his hands on Tony’s shoulders. The older man reached up and slipped his palm over Peter’s knuckles, rubbing them thoughtlessly.

“And I thought you were going to sit in on the meeting,” Natasha frowned at him, “You said you wanted to see what the Avengers meetings were like.”

Peter froze, his fingers tightening on Tony’s shoulders. “Right. Uh, yeah, I did. Stuff came up and I couldn’t make it. Next time, though, yeah?”

Tony couldn’t help it — he stiffened. Ignoring the confused glance he got from his boyfriend, he wondered what Peter had been doing this time. He hadn’t even bothered with a lie, just evaded the question.

“Um... I better go. Wouldn’t want to interrupt,” Peter laughed awkwardly, relinquishing his grip on Tony and striding to the door.

Once he was out of the room, the team turned to face Tony.

“Why’s he so dodgy lately?” Sam asked.

Tony shrugged helplessly, “He’s the same as always.”

Clint spoke up in a hushed voice, “You don’t think he’s...?”

“What?” Tony asked sharply.

“You know. Cheating.” Clint mumbled.

Tony’s eyes darkened. “No, he’s not cheating.”

“Then what’s up with him?” Sam cut in, eager to ease the tension.

Tony stayed silent.

“You should talk to him,” Natasha suggested gently.

Steve hummed in agreement, “He could be going through something.”

Tony nodded, mind drifting away once the meeting picked back up. By the time it was over, the team was hungry and going to the communal dining room. When they noticed him trying to slip away, Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way to the table, where he forced him to sit down with them.

“I want to eat with Peter,” Tony protested.

“FRIDAY, can you get Peter?” Natasha rolled her eyes.

Peter came in right as they finished setting the table, smiling at everyone and taking his seat next to Tony. Throughout the meal, they all chattered loudly, talking over each other. Eating with the team made Tony happy; it felt like he was part of a family. His favorite part, however, was when Peter hooked his ankle around Tony’s, maintaining contact despite their hands being full. It gave him hope. Perhaps their relationship wasn’t going down the drain.

After dessert, they all started standing up slowly, stomachs full to the brim. When Peter tried to step away from his chair, his pants got caught on its legs, and he went crashing to the ground. Tony was just about to burst out laughing when Peter let out a loud whimper, and the laughter died in his throat. Peter’s face was taut with pain, and he was clutching his side tightly.

Tony sank onto his knees beside him. “Pete? What’s wrong, honey?”

“Nothing,” Peter gasped, “I’m okay.” He got up shakily and stumbled forward, grabbing the wall for support.

Tony stalked forward and snagged his hand gingerly. Ignoring Peter’s protests, he yanked up the shirt, and gaped in horror at what he saw. Peter’s flank was dripping red from a ripped row of stitches, and the blood was steadily making its way to his hip and dirtying his sweatpants.

“Peter,” Tony said weakly, bile rushing up his throat.

“What happened?” Bruce asked frantically, bending down to peer at the wound.

“Gunshot wound.” Peter answered simply, eyes on Tony. “You okay?”

Tony stared at him in disbelief. “Are you serious right now? Am I okay?” He turned to Bruce. “We need to get him to the med bay.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Peter assured, “I heal fast.”

“You’re going to the med bay!” Tony seethed, “This is non-negotiable.”

“Tony—”

“I’m not letting you die.”

“Tony—”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you got  _ shot _ . Why the hell would you keep that from me?”

“Tony—”

“Does this mean you really are in a gang? That’s how you got shot?”

“Tony!” Peter burst out, “I’m Spider-Man.”

The occupants of the room reeled back in shock.

“Does that stuff come out of you?” Sam cringed.

Peter sighed heavily, “No. But I don’t need treatment, the wound will be gone in an hour.”

“I’d like to test that out, if you don’t mind. See how your healing factor works.” Bruce said in awe.

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

Clint furrowed his eyebrows. “You know the way you said that made it sound like you wanted him for human experimentation?”

Bruce flushed.

“Tony?” Peter whispered, gently grasping his hands and pulling him into a different room.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony asked hoarsely, hurt swimming in his eyes.

“I was trying to keep you safe.”

Tony glared at him fiercely. “Keep me safe? I’m Iron Man and Tony Stark. I’m in danger just by being myself.”

“You didn’t need my villains on top of that.” Peter shook his head, reaching desperately for Tony.

Tony stepped away from him. “How long have you been Spider-Man?”

Peter bit his lip. “Since I was fourteen.”

“We’ve been together for two years!” Tony exploded, “And not once did you think that maybe I should know?”

Peter let out a strangled breath. “I did think about it. Many times, actually. But you can’t heal the way I can, and you don’t always have your suit. I couldn’t risk my enemies coming after you.”

“What, the convenience store robbers?” Tony scoffed.

“My uncle died because of a convenience store robber.” Peter reminded quietly.

Tony’s shoulders hunched guiltily. “I know. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I said that.”

“It’s okay.” Peter reached out again hesitantly, but this time Tony met him halfway, arms wrapping around him desperately.

“I’m still mad,” Tony whispered, “You could’ve died out there anytime and I wouldn’t have been able to help. Because I didn’t know.”

Peter nodded minutely. “How do you think I feel? You go out there with the Avengers, and I’m never there to keep you safe. I have no idea if you’ll make it home every time you have a mission.”

“Okay, yeah, we’re both in the same boat here. Just keep me in the loop from now on.” Tony pleaded, pulling back to stare seriously into his eyes.

“Only if you do the same.”

*

Peter didn’t tell anyone what his abilities were. They’d already managed to figure out that he had a healing factor, due to the fiasco in the dining room. Aside from that, though, they had no idea.

“I can’t find my damn phone.” Clint grunted, searching the dark abyss underneath the couch.

Peter perked up and went to help. He grabbed the couch with his left hand and lifted it off the ground, holding it above their heads.

“Oh, it’s right there.” Peter grabbed the phone and set down the couch, turning to hand the device to Clint.

Everyone was watching him with dropped jaws.

“What?” Peter asked self consciously.

“What do you mean, what?” Sam sputtered, “You just lifted that couch with one hand.”

Peter nodded slowly. “Yeah. It’s the super strength.”

The team exchanged glances.

“What else can you do?” Steve asked.

“Looks like you’ll have to keep watching to find out.” Peter smirked, turning to leave the room.

It didn’t escape his notice that Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away from his arms.

*

The Avengers found out about his enhanced hearing and smelling very soon after.

“Ugh, what’s that burning smell?” Peter’s face scrunched up.

“There’s no smell.” Natasha crossed her arms.

Peter paused, listening carefully. “It’s floor sixty five, I think. There’s a fire in the microwave — the one in the snack room. They have it contained, though.”

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked.

“Mr. Parker is correct.” FRIDAY confirmed.

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. Hearing and smell? Is  _ this _ something I can test?”

Peter winced. “Uh, no, sorry. My senses are all really dialed up. They’re too sensitive, so I don’t want to put them through that.”

“Bruce, chill. He’s not a test subject.” Sam snickered.

Bruce shrugged. “I’m a man of science.”

“I’ll just let you all know right now that I have enhanced speed and agility. But I’m keeping two things secret, so you’ll have to wait for those.” Peter grinned.

*

It was rather unfortunate, the way Tony found out about his stickiness.

Peter had been walking past the sofa and was too distracted to notice Sam’s leg sticking out from where he was lounging on said sofa. Peter tripped over it and landed on Sam, hands shooting out instinctively to catch himself.

He ended up with his hands stuck to Sam’s shirt, their bodies aligned perfectly.

“Get off.” Sam grunted, moving his hands to push at Peter’s chest.

“Don’t you think I’m trying?” Peter hissed, tugging his hands but only succeeding in tearing Sam’s shirt.

Sam groaned in dismay. “That shirt cost me twenty bucks.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have tripped me, then.” Peter glared at him.

He blew out a long breath and sat back on Sam’s thighs, contemplating what he should do. Would he just have to wait for his hands to unstick?

“What the fuck?” A mug shattered.

Peter turned his head hastily. Tony was standing in the doorway of the living room, shock rapidly turning to anger. His mug had been dropped and splashed coffee all over Tony’s shoes. He didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey.” Peter smiled breathlessly.

Tony’s chest heaved, pain and anger and betrayal mixing an unpleasant cocktail in his eyes.

“I can’t believe you,” Tony drew in a sharp breath, “After everything, you cheated on me?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? I never cheated.”

“I’m not dumb, Parker. You think you can sit on his thighs, hands on his chest, and I won’t realize what’s happening?” Tony spat.

“Hold on, you mean Sam?”

Tony scowled at him. “Your things better be gone by tomorrow. That goes for you too, Wilson.”

“Tony! I swear, it’s not what you think. I’m stuck to him. I literally cannot let go.” Peter tugged his hands again to prove his point.

“You shouldn’t have been in that position in the first place.” Tony shrugged, turning away stiffly.

Peter shook his head wildly. “No, he tripped me and I fell on top of him. You can watch the footage on FRIDAY’s cameras. I know this looks really wrong, but I swear, this is not what it looks like.”

Tony stood silently for a moment. Then, he flicked his hand and brought out a hologram, watching the footage with tense shoulders. By the time the video was over, his body had relaxed.

“Stop groping my boyfriend,” Tony growled, facing them again.

Sam dropped his head onto the sofa. “Where else am I supposed to put my hands?”

“Okay!” Peter cut in hurriedly, sliding off of Sam, “Looks like I’m not stuck anymore.”

Tony’s hand curled around his wrist possessively, tugging him into his side. Peter slid a hand up the back of Tony’s shirt, rubbing his back apologetically.

Sam cocked a brow. “So your other super power is sticking to people?”

“No. I can stick to almost any surface, not just people. It’s how I can climb walls and stand on the ceiling and stuff. Sometimes I can’t control it.”

Tony eyed him hungrily, “That’ll come in handy in the very near future. Anything else you’re hiding? I’d rather not have another heart attack witnessing it.”

“I have a spidey sense. It lets me know when danger’s coming,” Peter informed. “Other then that, that’s it.”

Sam snorted, “You say that like you don’t have a million abilities. I have zero. Man, this isn’t fair.”

“I think the Falcon armor is pretty cool.” Peter grinned.

Tony interjected, “Which I made.”

“Which you made.” Peter repeated indulgently, kissing his jaw in amusement.

Sam shot off the couch. “If you’re gonna do the do, I’m out of here.”

He sped out of the living room without waiting for an answer.

“Well, he chose for us, baby,” Tony smirked at him suggestively. “What do you say?”

A devilish smile crept onto Peter’s face.

“I say let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> More very crappy writing from my earlier days that I'm cross-posting onto here.


End file.
